


Exploration turns into Exasperation

by chaoticrams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrams/pseuds/chaoticrams
Summary: The demon inside understands me and I don't know how or why. Why am I here? How did I get here? Did it work?Who are you?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

As-Tori has never lived an exciting life. After his human life, he pursued the gateways of heaven. However, in doing so he has trapped his soul in hell. His only escape? To possess someone with a soul. In this universe or otherwise. Luckily for him, he has that sort of vessel. With the ability to modify the body, he gave himself a form that most would compare to an emo teenager in 2009. Luckily for As-Tori, he was an emo teenager when he died, so it all kinda checks out.

Chaos lives in a world unlike what most have seen. A world where the most basic of beings can shape the way the universe functions, looks, feels. He can create statues of brick, castles of stone, mansions of wood. And yet he feels quite incomplete in this world of infinity. There isn’t much to do once you have done all you can think of, once you have conquered every height, explored every realm. And so he sits. Maybe he could start travelling elsewhere? I mean surely if he is able to build all that he has, then he should have the power to try and go elsewhere, right?

The universe calls to him, or so he believes. He hears the cries of the lava still and popping beneath him. Sat on a red brick castle, he ponders what is beyond his world. He hears the cries once more. Maybe they know what is beyond. What if those voices hold the power he so desires? To travel past what he has known.

...And so he jumps. 

Irrational? Yes. Stupid? Absolutely. And yet there he is. Sunken below the hot liquid. 

...Radio silence. Driving the ram insane. What has he done?


	2. Chapter 2 (The Meeting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is calling to me? What is happening? Where am I?

"Well, I didn't expect to see someone new today. What has brought you here, young one?"

The ram stares at the demon looming above him in his golden throne. 

"Oh don't be so scared. I'm not going to hurt you. You seem...special. Definitely different from previous clients." As-Tori's voice pierces Chaos' ears, shaking his every nerve. Chaos can barely move. And yet some force within him is making him stand up. Pulling him closer to the demon's throne. The demons stood up as if he was about to welcome Chaos closer.

"What do you mean by 'previous clients'? What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who are you?" Chaos pushed As-Tori away, confused at his surroundings. His screams echoed throughout the room, breaking the silence that was left by his actions.

"Calm calm. Again. I'm not going to hurt you. Simply going to offer you a deal." As-Tori says, smug and smirking as he sits back into his throne. 

"Well, then spit it out. This isn't what I wanted. I just want to go home. Now." Chaos speaks bluntly.

"How about this? I'll send you home. But.... You have to give me your soul. You did die after all. I can't let a dead man back into the mortal realm. Who knows? I might even send you somewhere new, like what you wanted. You said you wanted to travel, right?" As-Tori's voice was filled with the malicious intent that you could see flowing in his eyes. 

Chaos' mind raced. "How about this?" He began to speak without thinking. He was really about to make a deal with a devil. "On top of sending me home, and returning me to my past state," He thought for a second. "You give me the power to travel to and from wherever I please. And in return of all of that, I'll give you my soul."

...The demon was shocked. No one had ever tried to negotiate with As-Tori before. "I'll give you all of that, as long as you give me your soul and allow me to get into your head everyone in a while. Like a nagging voice. Somewhat of an annoyance to you, I know. But that's the offer you will take. Unless you just want to go back to your boring old existence as if nothing happened."

Chaos stood still. "So, Chaos? Do we have a deal?"


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol just wanted to point something out that me (a dumbass) wrote really badly in the last chapter

lol so um i badly worded what As-Tori's deal was. basically, As-Tori wants to be sort of like Techno's chat, constantly in the back of his head telling him what to do. sometimes with enough annoyance, As-Tori will get what he wants, sometimes, Chaos can and will just ignore him. so ya. i made this chapter to clear it up purely cause i have no idea how to re-word it. also if you cant tell, Chaos died.

actual chapter 3 (The First Day) is coming out soon hopefully


	4. Chapter 3 (The First Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lava was a sight that scared him. He has to get out the nether. In fact, I think it's about time he explores outside his realm.

I awoke, my body shivering at the jolt upwards. I'm not dead, so maybe that was all a dream. The chilling warmth of lava. The demon. The deal. There is no way that-

"Heyo buddy! Aren'tcha happy to have me here? For the rest of eternity? Just sitting in the back of your head. Seeing what I can do to push your buttons. What lengths you'll go. How much you'll listen to me." As-Tori teased.

No. No. No. This isn't real. You aren't real.

'Oh but I am, dear Chaos. And you know what. You better get used to it. Cause we are gonna have to be best friends for a very long time."

I sat, staring into the lava. Deciding that I was probably just hallucinating, I went through the portal back to my home in order to rest for a bit. Maybe I just need to calm down.

"Oh ho ho! You really think you can get away from me? Nah. I'm kinda stuck with you, bud. That's the deal you struck with me, you gotta kinda live with it."

No, please. I don't want to listen to you. Let me rest. Please.

"Awwww. You're so funny, honestly. I bet the next several years of our lives are going to be just joyous."

This will be the worst several years of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> original characters go brrrrr.


End file.
